Black Rose
Black Rose '''is the name given to a multi-racial and all-female international syndicate comprised of former gang members and professional thieves and robbers from different areas of the globe, with a majority originating in the United States of America. They mostly specialize in mostly specialize in robberies, thievery and heists, although they are able (willingness taken into account) to be hired for other criminal purposes such as organizing prison breaks, assassinations and weapons trafficking. They abhor anything, however, to do with people smuggling (including organ trafficking), sex and pornography, mass violence and drugs. The assets made as a result of a successful heist/robbery are spent mostly on illegally importing weapons and defensive equipment from the black market, fancy living spaces, and other "toys" that the girls love. They also adhere to "the Treaty of Crooks", a strict code to avoid other organized criminal gangs and families-unless they are attacked. They empahasize teamwork, with each member being trained in a way that benefits not only their allies, but the organization as a whole. They are considered to be the antithesis of Shadow Force. History Black Rose started out as a 5-woman American theft ring under the leadership of a woman calling herself "Digital Widow" that used extortion and brute force to rob department stores and other businesses. The women later used the stolen money to build a living for themselves, illegally buying wealthy estates and buying the latest in fashionable 'equipment'. However, during an attempt to rob a rich man's mansion, Digital Widow and her allies were caught and sentenced to life imprisonment for their crimes. However, they met a con artist known as Kathleen Barrett , AKA the "Queen of Con Artists", who teamed up with her fellow inmates and helped Digital Widow and her allies escape. However, Digital Widow herself was killed in the ensuing gunfight between the Queen of Con Artists, the other four Black Rose members, and the prison guards. Despite this, the Black Rose members escaped along with the Queen of Con Artists and their allies. After ending up in Helena, Montana, Barrett took over as head of Black Rose and merged the organization with her own faction, the Takers, effectively expanding Black Rose into a full-blown army of assassins, con artists, and professional cat burglars. As the organization continued to grow, they accumulated more recruits from other parts of America, and eventually countries in Europe, Asia, and Africa, eventually creating other establishments and branches in other parts of the globe. This eventually led to new establishments being made in South Africa, the Federation of South America, the UK, Canada, Spain, France, Germany, and many other nations. As of 2016-2017, they'd begun advertising themselves, hiring themselves out as contractors for other organizations, including (but not limited to) Task Force Reaper, Shadow Force, At one point, Black Rose came into contact with the Sons of Valhalla, who was fighting a war of its own against both the Italian Mafia and the Japanese Yakuza. At first, the teams fought each other due to trust issues (and the fact that Marcus' father had killed Kathleen's uncle years ago). Eventually, after a while, the two teams were able to put aside their rivalries and chase down a common enemy, becoming allies in the process. Treaty of Crooks The '''Treaty of Crooks is an "honor code" of sorts that runs within Black Rose. It states that Black Rose members are to avoid other organized criminal gangs and families-unless they are attacked. The Treaty forms the basis of why Black Rose members value teamwork: "Help a sister, help the team, help the world." Members Current leaders *Kathleen Barrett (Queen of Con Artists)-Successor to Digital Widow *Shenita J. Carrow (Miss Blackbird)-Kathleen's second-in-command/enforcer Current members *Corinna S. Miller (Bobcat)-Cat burglar, teenage runaway after killing school bully in vengeful murder *Trần Ngọc Loan (Scorpion)-Cat Burglar, born to Vietnamese immigrants *Alevtina Tokareva (Chameleon)-Cat burglar, Russia's most wanted robber and an amateur gymnast and hunter *Shirley M. Pryor (Cockroach)-Cat burglar, assassin notorious for seducing men before killing them. *Molly W. Briceno (Cobra)-A cold-blooded and psychopathic yet analytical thief and assassin from Queens in New York Arsenal Melee weapons *Switchblades *Balisongs *M9 Bayonets *Blackhawk Tatang throwing knives *Push Daggers *Bowie Knives *Stilettos *Karambit *Machete Handguns *Jericho 941 *Makarov PM *QSZ-92 *Beretta 92FS *Beretta M9A1 SMGs and PDWs *Uzi *'P90' *'PP-90M1' * AKS-74U * PM-9 *'UMP45' *'MP5K' *'Vector' *THOR TR-15 “Talon” PDW Throwing weapons *Throwing Stars *Throwing knives Category:Factions